


Fire Pledge

by PennedMar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: And because I'm still Kalos trash, have a tale about Serena recounting her first encounter with Lysandre in Sycamore's Lab from her perspective-





	

I'd just come from Sycamore's Lab that day, after I'd beat him in a Pokemon battle. After I whooped his ass and scooped up my Charmander, I was ready to leave.

I got on the elevator, and got off on at the lab's entrance. Then I heard his voice. It was so mysterious, so hot and sultry-

"So, I will be able to meet them soon, then?"

I stepped out, only to see him talking to Sina there. She just nodded back, just as struck by him as I was then. Little wonder, 'cause he was gorgeous! I only had a moment to look before he spoke again.

"The children chosen by the professor, I wonder what potential they have-"

Wait, was he talking about us? About Calem, and the rest of 'em, and me? Before I could think about it, he turned to me. Sina had called me over, not that I paid her much mind.

Then, I ran up to him, my heart pounding. When I stopped, I got to see him fully. He was built like a Machoke, and tall as a damn pillar! Had a handsome face, too, with hair like a Pyroar's (for some reason). But, with all that, his eyes got me. They burned through me, like cool, blue fire. 

Was he sizing me up? I didn't know, but I would've liked that. I was frozen there. Even if I'd wanted to move, I couldn't! I just wanted to stare at him forever then, to take in every inch of his hot body. He was still talking then, about what I could only pick out:

"-One of the chosen ones. I am Lysandre. I've tried to learn as much about Pokemon as I can to-" 

Lysandre was still talking, but I didn't want to stop him. Didn't need to, with that sexy voice of his. He could've went on about anything, and I would've loved it. So, I listened on, captivated by him. In the end, I got a little bit of what he said, though: 

"-Please give Professor Sycamore my best. My desire...it is for a more beautiful world!"

That got me. "Beautiful world?" What the hell was he talking about? 

Before I could ask him about it, he just left! Walked out the lab, letting me admire that fine ass of his. So very, very strange it was.

Okay, it was a weird afternoon then. Some hot guy in Sycamore's lab, going on about power and beauty? Nuts, for sure. 

But, you know what the weirdest part was? He got to me.

I know Lysandre didn't make much sense then, but I just didn't care. Something just got me about him. Well, sure, he was totally hot. But, there was something else.

He had a way about him, a passion I'd never seen before. It was like that "je ne sais quoi" Kalos people go off on, the unseen allure. I didn't even know the guy, but he got me!

But, back then, I didn't know what was in store for us. For all I knew, I'd never see him again. It'd just be a far-away crush of mine. Little did I know how wrong that'd be.

Little did I know I'd be part of that strange, "beautiful" world of his-


End file.
